I Will Follow You Into The Dark
by erskine exposed
Summary: songfic: Rated for character death, and general emoness. When Tenten is killed on a mission, how will Neji react to life without his sparring partner and friend?


**This is my first songfic, so try to be nice, constructive criticism much appreciated!**

**I don't own Naruto or "I Will Follow You Into the Dark." They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Death Cab for Cutie respectively.**

* * *

_Love of mine_

_Someday you will die_

_But I'll be close behind_

_I'll follow you into the dark_

* * *

The pearl eyed Hyuga gazed lovingly at his best friend, sparring partner, and wife, Tenten. He knew the curve of her cheek, and the glint of her amber-brown eyes, like the back of his hand. She was the only person he ever let in close enough to know his true feelings. Tenten was the only one who could pull away the façade he constructed to keep others away. The level of their trust, and love, ran deep into their very beings. Put simply, they were soul mates. Neji believed they were fated to be, while Tenten thought they were lucky to have found each other. No matter what brought them together in the first place, both vowed to stay with the other for all time.

* * *

_No blinding light_

_Or tunnels to gates of white_

_Just our hands clasped so tight_

_Waiting for the hint of a spark_

* * *

Their mission was simple. Locate a camp of missing nin and wipe them out. Apparently, they had been making trouble for the nearby village, and Konoha was duty bound to help. Tsunade had figured that two jonin would be sufficient to take out the target, though it the reports had not been clear. However, both Neji and Tenten were remarkably skilled shinobi, and would be able to deal with the problem with relative ease. Despite her confidence in the two's abilities, Tsunade couldn't help but feel as though something was going to go terribly wrong on this mission.

* * *

_If heaven and hell decide_

_That they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate the No's_

_On their vacancy signs_

* * *

Neji and Tenten leapt through the branches, quickly closing in on the rogue ninja's camp. His Byakugan activated, Neji scanned the forest below them for signs of movement. Every so often, he would sneak a look at the Weapons Mistress, and smile to himself. Her hair, still tied up in its buns (Neji didn't think that even a hurricane could pull her hair from those knots.), had a dull shine in the moonlight. Her eyes were fiercely determined, and Neji couldn't prevent the pride that welled up in his heart. His wife was not only intelligent and beautiful, she was an excellent kunoichi, who should not be trifled with. These thoughts abandoned his mind once he caught sight of the enemy's camp.

* * *

_If there's no one beside you_

_When your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

* * *

They were sitting high in the tree, spying on their targets, attempting to figure how many people were down there. Neji counted about five or six, and couldn't see anyone moving towards the camp. He smirked. This was going to be a simple mission, perhaps finished earlier than Tsunade-sama had expected. He spared a glance at Tenten, she was watching him, ready for the signal. Neji gave a nod, and her hands flew into action. Within seconds, kunai, shuriken, and senbon were speeding towards the unsuspecting shinobi below. Each hit its mark, peppering a ninja with too many holes to count. Considering Tenten's exact aim, Neji shouldn't have been surprised that her weapons hit their mark. What surprised him was that none of the shinobi made a move to get out of the way. Then, with the oh-so familiar poof of smoke, each missing-nin was replaced with a log.

* * *

_In Catholic school_

_As vicious as Roman rule_

_I got my knuckles bruised_

_By a lady in black_

* * *

Neji was surprised to say the least. Quickly scanning the area with his Byakugan, he located the enemies just as a barrage of weaponry came hurtling towards him. He spun, using his kaiten to deflect them. As he regained his balance he saw Tenten pulling out a katana to deal with one of the five attackers. Knowing she would be safe, he turned to find an opponent. He didn't have to search long, as one of them was barreling straight towards him. Neji timed his attack carefully, waiting for the man to be in the exact spot, before jabbing a chakra infused fist into his gut, and pushing him into empty space. He insured that his opponent did indeed fall to the ground before engaging in another fight. The man he took on next was no more of a challenge than the one before him, and Neji dispatched with him efficiently. Glancing at the carnage, Neji counted only four bodies, two killed by Neji, and two with the unmistakable mark of Tenten. One body, and his wife were missing.

He scanned the nearby area with his blank eyes, and located the fight. Sighing, he leaped after them, if only to watch his wife battle. The scene that met his eyes, however, was completely different from what he had been expecting. Tenten was frantically throwing kunai at the men, but none could pierce his skin. Rather, they seemed to fly directly through him.

"Pretty cool, huh?" The man smirked, "My body is immune to the touch of metal, it's almost as though it didn't exist for me. Too bad for you though, seeing as those toys are all you have."

Tenten's eyes widened as she realized what this meant. The man moved his hands together, starting a seal. "Water Release: Hundred Water Blade Technique!"

Cuts began to appear all along Tenten's form, but before the jutsu could take full effect, it was interrupted by Neji knocking the rogue-nin over. Hatred was blazing in his eyes, as he began his own ninjutsu.

"Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!" The other ninja had no chance. Once Neji's jutsu hit him, he was effectively paralyzed. With speed that even Neji didn't know he possessed, he was at the immobilized man's side. Placing his hand over the enemy's heart, he forced so much chakra into the muscle that it just stopped working.

Satisfied that the man was dead, he turned toward his fallen partner.

* * *

_And I held my tongue_

_As she told me, "Son,_

_Fear is the heart of love."_

_So I never went back._

* * *

"Tenten…" he breathed. He was surveying her battered body, and he didn't like what he saw. She was covered in cuts of varying lengths and depths. Though most looked merely painful, there were several that alone could be fatal, much less when paired with a hundred other lacerations. Neji picked up her hand and gently stroked the back of her fingers.

Weakly, she opened her eyes. "Neji," she rasped, flinching with the pain, "I knew you would come.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, barely containing the emotion in his voice. "Tenten, I've let you down."

"Neji, you have never let me down. I—"anything else she was going to say was cut off by a hacking cough that sent up goblets of blood.

"Shh. You shouldn't be trying to talk, we need to get you home."

She smiled sadly at her husband, completely aware of the fact that this was he last time he would hold her in his arms. "Neji," she spoke almost soothingly, "you don't think I'll make it home do you? I've already lost too much blood. There's no way we can make it back to Konoha"

He stared at her in horror. Bending over her, he kissed her paling cheeks and cooling lips before saying, "Tenten, don't think that. We promised. We'd always be together. I'm not ready to let go of you yet!"

"I know Neji. And believe me, if I could choose, I would be here, with you, until we are old and gray. But, nothing can change _this_ Neji."

Neji looked at her quizzically. "I thought you didn't believe in fate."

"Hey, you had to rub off on me _somehow_," she chuckled. Her giggles became bloody coughs, and a look of extreme pain crossed her features. "Listen to me Neji."

"Hn."

"Don't give me that. Not now," her eyes pleaded with him. He softened, and she looked more at ease. "Just remember this, I'll be waiting for you. Forever. I don't care how long it takes, but I'll be there when you arrive."

Those were the last words he heard his beloved wife speak. They spent their last few moments trying to make Tenten comfortable as she began her descent into the after world. Only when Neji was completely sure that his wife had no more breaths did he allow the tears to fall. There were only a few, but for neji, those few spoke volumes.

He gingerly picked up his friend, partner, and wife, and began the trek back to the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

* * *

_If heaven and hell decide_

_That they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate the No's_

_On their vacancy signs_

* * *

It was three days ago that Tenten died. The whole of Konoha reeled with her loss. She may not have been a particularly well known kunoichi, but she had many friends who cared deeply for her. Her body was cremated, the ashes scattered throughout the places she loved most dearly, and her name was added to the monument stone. Every day, Neji made the walk to the stone, and would stare at her name for hours. Neji didn't even think or reminisce while he stood at the stone. He still felt blind sighted by his love's death, and wasn't quite sure how he should handle it. Usually Gai, or Lee, or even Hinata would come looking for him and bring him home.

* * *

_If there's no one beside you_

_When your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

* * *

"Neji-niisan?" his quiet younger cousin queried.

"Hn."

"Niisan, you can't go moping around like this forever."

He shot his cousin a glare.

She quailed, but continued, "Tenten-chan was an amazing woman, niisan, and we all miss her, but in life we must move on."

His glare intensified, and Hinata could almost feel the killing intent radiating off of him.

"I'm not saying that you should forget about her, Neji. No one expects you to do that. But, I don't think she would want you obsessing over it like this."

Her mission completed, Hinata rose and left the room. Neji watched his cousin walk away, and felt a stab in his heart. He didn't want her to worry, but he wasn't ready to let go of Tenten. He wasn't sure that he ever would be.

* * *

_You and me_

_Have seen everything to see_

_From Bangkok to Calgary_

_And the soles of your shoes_

_Are all worn down_

* * *

Neji could feel the looks he got, hear the whispers behind his back, and see the fake kindness in the eyes of people he didn't even know. For the first time in his life, Neji cursed the skill that made him such a strong shinobi. He cursed the sense that made him so damn aware of everything in his world. So, for the first time since he began dating Tenten, he put his mask on at all times. He became more cold and detached than he ever was before. Truthfully, he was afraid of the pain that letting someone in so close had caused. He was unwilling to repeat that experience again.

* * *

_The time for sleep is now_

_There's nothing to cry about _

_Cause we'll hold each other soon_

_The blackest of rooms…_

* * *

Tsunade had mulled over this decision for weeks before finalizing the plans. She was going to send Neji on his first serious mission after Tenten's death. Of course he wouldn't be alone, she was sending Hinata, the only person he seemed even remotely interested in talking to, and Naruto, in the hopes that the blonde's rambunctious spirit would cheer Neji up.

As far as "serious" missions went, this one was relatively easy, but then so was the last one she had sent the Hyuga on.

Thinking out any last reservations, she called, "Shizune! Bring Hinata, Naruto, and Neji here at once."

* * *

_If heaven and hell decide _

_That they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate the No's_

_On their vacancy signs_

* * *

Neji seemed to have lost Hinata and Naruto somewhere in the forest. Of course, he didn't mind that much, seeing as he wasn't the most sociable right now. He had activated his Byakugan at the very beginning of the mission, and coupled with the chakra he had used while running, he seemed to be running low. Deciding that he wasn't in any immediate danger, he deactivated his bloodline and continued on.

Had he been paying attention, he would have seen the enemy ninja trailing his every move. Had he been paying attention, he would have noticed the rustling in the trees above him. Had he been paying attention, he would have predicted the ten kunai that came hurtling his way. However, Neji wasn't paying attention, and failed to notice all of these things. Almost when it seemed too late, he spun into kaiten, and knocked the blades to the ground.

Immediately, he was set upon by four ninja. Ordinarily, Neji could have taken these four out without even batting an eyelash. However, his chakra supply was low, and he was still depressed over the loss of Tenten. He was slower than he normally would have been, and was shocked to find that a shuriken had lodged itself in his stomach.

The two remaining ninja—Neji wasn't so far gone that he didn't even prove a threat other shinobi—disappeared into the trees when they heard Hinata and Naruto coming through the brush.

* * *

_If there's no one beside you_

_When your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

* * *

Hinata stared at her cousin in shock. She had seen him hurt before, but his injuries had never been so worrisome. Judging by the blood still oozing from the wound, and the dark red stain on the earth beneath him, Neji had lost a lot of blood. Hinata may have been a medic-nin, but there wasn't much she could do for her poor cousin.

"Niisan," she whispered, kneeling by his mangled body.

"Yes, Hinata-sama?" Neji answered, his voice masking his pain relatively well.

"Y-y-your wound. It is rather deep, and I d-don't know what I can do."

Neji almost smirked, "I know, Hinata-sama."

"W-w-what?"

"Hinata-sama, you can't expect me to not know that I'm dying."

"Neji!" Naruto broke in, preventing Hinata from answering, "Why are you accepting this? You have so much to live for!"

"I have much to live for?" Neji asked, turning his cold gaze to Naruto's blue one.

"Yes! Konoha, honor, family, the people you love!"

"Shinobi die all the time on missions. Konoha will not miss one more. Honor is just an emotion, exploited by those who have no honor themselves. My family? My father died to protect the head of the clan, I think I'm the one who deserves the devotion of my family. And, the one person I truly loved is dead. If those are the only reasons you have for me to stay alive, then I guess I really don't have a reason." For someone whose blood was slowly seeping into the ground, Neji managed to sound fairly reasonable.

"Niisan," Hinata murmured, "Do it for her memory."

"Her memory?" The prodigy turned his eyes to the heir, and she could see the pit of despair he was wallowing in. "I don't want just her _memory_. I want _her_. She promised she would be waiting for me, and I can't stand the thought of her waiting alone, or worse. Giving up on me. Please, Hinata-sama, this is my one chance of breaking free of my cage."

There were tears shining in Hinata's eyes, and Naryto put his arm around her comfortingly. "Neji, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be," he answered, almost smiling. "I'm going to follow my Tenten."

* * *

_I'll follow you into the dark._

* * *

**Well, I've gotta say. That was my first attempt at a songfic/action/angst, and i'm not that reassured. Tell me what you think and please review. Is there something I should work on, do less of in the future, (I am aware of the fact that my fight scenes are rather bad, and am working on fixing that.) or just to tell me you liked it--those reviews are ALWAYS appreciated. Well, anyway, thanks for reading!-  
**


End file.
